Poseidon's Adventure
by Beauty Queen Piper
Summary: Poseidon's Adventure set sail to Greece right before Valentine Day with Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Grover and Juniper on it. Everybody who boards this cruise leaves with a story they will never forget. Something that changes their lives. This cruise always have a special way of breaking, mending or even creating new relationships.
1. Introduction

Some say that Poseidon's Adventure is a special cruise. That is of course after they experience something magical there. The ride isn't long, merely a few days from Britain to Greece. Last summer, Silena Beaugard met a stranger named Charles Beckendorf and now they're engaged. Just before Thanksgiving, Will and his ex girlfriend Nyssa are back on good terms. Poseidon's Adventure is truly something you'll never forget. Just ask Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, Reyna, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Grover, Juniper or any passengers. They each have their unique story on Poseidon's Adventure.

Each for their own reason, decided to board Poseidon's Adventure to Greece. For Percy, it was free since his father owns the ship. Being the son of the Poseidon Cruise owner, he got VIP treatment and the staffs will treat him better than anyone else. They don't want Percy to complain to his father.

For Annabeth, Rachel, Grover and Juniper, they just wanted a ride to Greece and Poseidon's Adventure seems to fit their schedule.

For Piper, she wanted to find her true love. She knew it sounded ridiculous but since her friend Silena managed to accomplish it, why not give it a go? Silena and Beckendorf were strangers before Poseidon's Adventure and now they're inseparable thanks to this cruise. It won't hurt to slip into this cruise. Besides, she wanted to go to Greece for Silena's wedding.

For Reyna and Jason, they heard that Poseidon's Adventure is the best ride to Greece. Best service, best food etc. They wanted the best ride possible to Greece to make their first trip alone as a couple memorable. They would have preferred to go to Rome but their friends managed to persuade them to go to Greece since islands such as Santorini are romantic, perfect for a Valentine Day holiday.

For Frank and Hazel, it was their only choice. Other cruises have been booked and they both wanted to vacation as friends (Note, it's friends not anything more) on a cruise. They never been on one and people often say it's heavenly. It was also listed in a top 10 list for being an enjoyable activity to go with friends. Of course the website meant best friends as girl best friends, however both of them don't see why they can't do it either. It wasn't the friendship the author was thinking of but what does it matter?

Poseidon's Adventure should really change it's name to Aphrodite's Adventure by how greatly it changes people's lives. Some endings are happy, some are sad, while others are still waiting to be played out.

Nobody can promise you that next year will be filled with juicy gossip, love triangles or a cute fling between celebrities. However, this year is definitely to be one of the best years of Poseidon's Adventure. Just wait and see.

* * *

**AN: So this is my new Valentine Day story :) Okay, I admit it's inspired by Titanic but hopefully it will be different to it other than the fact it's on a cruise and it's a love story. Pairings included in this story will be Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Leyna and Groniper (What is this pairing called? Grover X Juniper) but there will be elements of other pairings in this.**

**Sorry for this short chapter but this is merely an introduction. Don't worry, the other chapters will be longer than this!**

**~Kisses, Emily**


	2. On board

Percy looked up at Poseidon's Adventure. His father have not chosen a poor design. At least he didn't do the one with a huge statue of himself on the deck. Man, that would have been embarrassing. He sighed, some people are just so obsessed with themselves. Poseidon has a huge ego and sometimes it got into Percy's nerves. This is why he moved to New York while his parents stayed in Greece. Damn it..now he has to go back to Greece to listen to Poseidon boasting about his successes during the last month.

Don't get Percy wrong, he loves his father but it does get annoying when your dad brags in a loud, booming voice 24/7 saying something similar to "Percy, look at this. HA! The Poseidon Paradise won best cross-country transportation of the year. In your face, Zeus' Shocking Airlines! I have to send him this. He would be so pissed!"

God. Percy didn't even know how he survived the last holiday there. Hopefully, this time his mom Sally Jackson will be there. Things are more bearable with her around.

"Hello, are you Mr. Jackson?" A small man with a pleasant smile asked politely holding up a sign saying 'Mr. Perseus Jackson.'

"Uh yeah…just call me Percy." Percy nodded and pointed at the sign. "What's with this big fuss?"

"You know you're like Poseidon's son so boss told me to treat you better or.." The man blabbered and stopped abruptly and beamed. "Actually, nothing. This is how we treat every single of our customers. On Poseidon's Adventure, we make sure every single of our customers are offered the best service."

Percy grinned as he realize the man was going to treat him like some celebrity and decided to have some fun with it. "How about her?" Percy pointed towards a woman with three children who looked pretty lost. "They seem like they need some help."

"Oh, of course." The man stuttered and muttered urgently to his handheld transceiver. "Ryan, show the woman with three kids near Poseidon's son where they are. Just do it! It's for our boss. Do you want to get fired or not?" After a few seconds of arguing with Ryan who seemed reluctant to come, the man grinned widely at Percy again. "Done. They will be treated with the utmost respect."

"Wow, this boat seems cool." Percy complimented.

"Well, it has been designed and made by the finest people on earth. Your father surely picked the best people to construct the boat. I mean, your father has such an intelligent mind I bet he won't have picked any amateurs." The man smiled again. "However, you are only looking at the cruise from outside. If you come inside, I am sure you will find it even more astounding."

Percy figured out that this man is going to flatter Poseidon all day to make a good impression on him and it's starting to get on Percy's nerves. "You know what? I think you should go back to doing whatever you're doing previously. I can find my own way around this cruise like any normal passengers."

"Oh, is it because I'm too chatty? Or am I too ugly? Or is it because my breath stinks? What is it? Please don't take it on our crew! If I offended you in any way, I am terribly sorry! Please don't tell your father! I can assure you I'm not usually like this!" The man continued. "Please! This is for the crew. We can offer free food, free drinks, whatever you please."

"No! I just need some space. You're doing fine!" Percy frowned. "But the free food and drinks does sound good."

"Okay, that will be arranged." The man looked relieve. "I should be going now, then. Enjoy your stay on the Poseidon's Adventure, Mr. Jackson! I mean, Percy!"

* * *

"High school musical! Lets celebrate where we come from!" A girl screeched loudly next to Annabeth. "With friends who've been there all along."

"Shh, Izzy! It's public!" The little girl's mother shushed her daughter. "What have I told you about singing loudly in public?"

Izzy blushed. "Sorry mommy but I'm Gabriella!"

"Yes, honey. You're Gabriella." Her mom sighed as if she has to go through the same conversation everyday. "Now can you please keep quiet. We're going on a cruise to Greece!"

"High School Musical isn't in Greece." Izzy pouted.

Her mom frowned. "Mama Mia is."

Annabeth smiled at the mom to offer encouragement. Even from simply babysitting her brothers, she knew little kids can be tough sometimes. "Kids." Annabeth shook her head.

"I know right."' Her mom laughed. "Izzy's a joy though. She's real cute."

"I want chocolate!" Izzy tugged her mother's skirt.

"Ah, gotta go! It was nice meeting you though." Izzy's mom shook hands with Annabeth as she took Izzy's hands and led her to a nearby convenient store.

Annabeth glanced up towards the cruise and hoped the ride will be enjoyable. Although her main goal was simply a quick ride to Greece, she didn't exactly want to waste her time on the cruise. This is why she packed extra books, extra laptop batteries than a normal person needed (in case there weren't available plugs on the cruise) and other unnecessary items in her heavy suitcase. Greece is a country Annabeth had anticipated to visit since she was a little girl, around Izzy's age. She is always fascinated by the ancient myths, stories and basically anything about Ancient Greece. She admired their architecture like the Parthenon in Athens.

"Excuse me, but may I see your passport?" A lady blocking the entrance of cruise asked.

"Sure." Annabeth showed her her passport as the woman checked her passport with the records.

Handing back Annabeth's passport with a card which served as the cruise ID, she beamed. "Enjoy your stay, Ms. Chase."

"Thank you." Annabeth smiled back as she headed into the cruise. She checked her cards and found out that she's staying on the third floor. Not the best cabins of Poseidon's Adventure but it was pretty good judging by what she could spend on a luxury cruise.

* * *

"We're going on a cruise!" Leo pumped his fist towards the air.

"Dude, keep it down." Jason hissed. "Everyone around us is going to wonder what we're doing, especially since they're my mom's age."

"Where's Reyna?" Leo obeyed his friend's instruction reluctantly and whispered.

"She should be somewhere around here." Jason shrugged and he looked around.

"Jason!" Reyna called, waving her hands wildly.

"Reyna! Over here!" Jason grinned as he saw his girlfriend. They quickly share a kiss as they met each other.

"Ew." Leo faked a cough and looked away. "Couples."

"Leo, get a girlfriend." Jason shook his head.

"Yeah, if I can." Leo scoffed. "I'm glad I'm not sharing a room with you guys. If I was, I'll spend the whole time in the bathroom. Literally."

"I have a few friends back in San Francisco who's free." Reyna offered.

"Nah, I'm good." Leo shrugged. "I have some third-wheeling to do with you guys."

"So I'm thinking of visiting Athens first." Reyna said matter of factly. "There's like tons of historical figures there so we should like it."

"By we, I think you mean you and Jason." Leo told her. "How about let's visit something to do with Archimedes? Have you seen the things he have done?"

"Yes, Leo. We know you like him." Jason sighed. "Let's just go inside the cruise before discussing our plans in Greece."

"I don't care." Leo frowned. "You just got to see the things he have done."

"Jason, you have to put the parthenon on our itinerary." Reyna chided him.

* * *

"Wow..it's magnificent." Hazel breathed as Poseidon's Adventure came to view.

"Looks like we've picked a good boat." Frank smiled.

Hazel giggled. "I've booked cabins right next to each other so I can come and wake you up at 6am or something."

"Not 6!" Frank groaned. "At least 9."

"You know your grandmother would kill you if you wake up after 8." Hazel reminded him.

"Oh god..she's way too strict about everything."

"In a good way, I guess." Hazel smiled. "It's not too bad!"

"Yeah, if you're not the one under her rules." Frank sighed. "You have no idea how hard it is to persuade her to let me go on this trip alone."

"She's nice. She really does care about you." Hazel nodded. "Come on! We're going to miss the boat!"

"There's still half an hour." Frank checked his watch. "We still got time."

"But look at this line! It's horrible." Hazel gestured towards a crowd of moaning passengers checking in. "It'll take at least 20 minutes to get inside with this."

"I'm sure it's fine." Frank grinned. "Do you know where Percy is?"

"He's probably already inside." Hazel looked inside the cruise. "Come on!"

* * *

"That is one mighty good cruise." Piper McLean smiled at the security guard.

"Yes, yes it is." The guard said proudly. "Now, may I please see your tickets to go inside?"

"The thing is." Piper paused. "I forgot them." To be honest, Piper haven't forgot them. She just never bought them. She had the money but never had enough time. As one of New York's top super model and fashion designers, she was always busy. She just finished modeling for a famous fashion design in Britain and decided to go to Greece last minute for a week of holiday.

"Then may I see your ID card? We have records of everyone here." The security guard said firmly.

"No need for that." Piper laughed. "I obviously bought tickets for this so you can just let me in. Saves the fuss."

Piper realized since she was a kid, she can get anything she pretty much wanted just by asking. It doesn't matter how crazy it sounded, she gets her way. Piper thinks it's something about her accent that manipulates people. It's a strange twist between a New York and Greek accent. Her mother have the same thing and she seems to share the same advantage of getting whatever she wanted just by asking. Piper had already 'stolen' or rather asked to have a BMW car and several pieces of jewelry this year.

As expected, the guard seem to be going through some mental struggle and said dreamily. "Of course. Of course you have. Come on it and enjoy you stay."

"Thanks! You're a star." Piper grinned as she carried her suitcase inside.

Now, all she have to do is to find a cabin to hide or stay in. Maybe she'll convince another passenger to share a cabin with her. Everything will just have to work out for the next few days.

"Can I see your ID please?" Another woman came up to Piper. "I don't believe you're on the register."

"Of course I am!" Piper laughed easily. "Don't worry about it. I have my ID somewhere." She stuffed her hand inside her bag and pretended to look for the card which doesn't exist. "I must have got it here."

"I'm afraid if you don't have it, I will have to ask you to leave." The woman said gravely. "I'm sorry but that's just how things work here."

"It's alright." Piper felt desperate and took her credit card out. "Found it!"

The woman inspected the credit card closely. It obviously wasn't the cruise ID but somehow, it looked like it to the woman. "Close one." She smiled. "Have a great stay here on Poseidon's Adventure, Ms. McLean."

"Thanks!" Piper took her credit card back and shuffled away before the woman realized she wasn't looking at a legit ID card.

* * *

**AN: I hope you like this chapter! Hopefully I can finish the story by Valentine Day :) **

**PS, I love watching movies like Freaky Friday, Mean Girls, Wild Girls etc.. so if you know any movies like that, feel free to message them to me! xx**

**~Kisses, Emily**


	3. The Kiss

Percy made his way towards his friend Grover is currently having second servings of enchiladas when somebody gently touched his shoulders. The touch was so unexpected, Percy jumped. "Ah!" He yelped.

"Sorry." A girl winced. "Sorry about that."

"Uh, doesn't matter." Percy was embarrassed to be frightened of a little tap on the shoulder in broad daylight especially in front of everyone. "So..do I know you?"

"I'm Annabeth." The girl smiled. "Is there a library here or something? Wait…I shouldn't be asking you. You don't work here."

"Actually, I kinda know my way around this cruise pretty well. I'm Percy." Percy blushed. "but there isn't a library here. There's a pool here though."

"I can tell you like swimming a lot." Annabeth commented.

"Yeah." Percy nodded. "I love swimming. The water is like a second home to me."

"You seem like that kind of person."

"And you seem like the studious, Albert Einstein smart kind." Percy returned. "I never met anyone who would go on a cruise and ask if there's a library."

"I guess you can say that." Annabeth shrugged. "My mom loves reading, she kind of infected me."

"Come on, it's a cruise! You can just throw your books in the ocean or something. Have you some fun instead." Percy urged her. "The pool's not as crowded as usual."

"I actually like reading." Annabeth laughed. "I know it's weird but have you even read a single book?"

"Uh… of course!" Percy shook his head. "Was it called again? Curious George? Ooh, and Clifford!"

Annabeth's gray eyes widened. "Honestly? My 5 year old brother reads that. Anything else than picture books?"

"Yeah, I flipped through this like thick book about oceans. It was actually pretty interesting. I like koi fish." Percy replied.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "God…you're such a seaweed brain."

"Seaweed brain?" Percy frowned. "Is that an..insult?"

"Whatever." Annabeth shook her head and smiled. "I have to go, I'll see you around seaweed brain."

"It's Percy!" Percy called after her.

As Annabeth walked away, Percy's sea green eyes never left her

"I'm not here to fall in love." Percy repeated to himself inside his head but the girl he bumped into was just so astoundingly beautiful. Blonde hair cascading across her shoulder, disturbing but yet interesting pair of gray eyes, a classical princess-like fair complexion, Percy found himself thinking of her all day.

* * *

"She's gorgeous." Percy smiled dreamily. "Hello? Grover? Are you even listening?"

Percy's best friend, Grover perked up. "Yeah, you are talking about a girl named Annabelle? Brunette? Green eyes? And you have a little crush on her because she loves surfing too!"

"Grover, it's Annabeth. She's blonde with grey eyes and I don't think she likes surfing. Well, I don't know. I only know she likes books." Percy sighed. "Judging by this, I bet you haven't heard half of the things I was talking about."

"Sorry." Grover bowed his head and looked at the cruise tiles.

"Is there something wrong?" Percy raised his eyebrows. "Sick or something?"

"You can say that but not really." Grover sighed.

Percy traced Grover's eyes which led to a pretty, dainty girl. "Lovesick?" He grinned. "Perfect before Valentine Day. Go ask her out."

"Speak for yourself, Percy." Grover muttered. "I never even spoken to her or anything. I don't even know her fricken name."

"Then go ask her." Percy urged. "Won't be too hard to go up to her and say 'I'm Grover, what's your name?' She won't mind."

"That's awkward." Grover commented. "I'll just go get some more food."

"Go!" Percy practically pushed Grover in front of the girl.

"Uh..hi." Grover waved awkward at the girl.

The girl stared at Grover. "Do I know you?"

"No." Grover said shortly, his face turning crimson red. "Just thought I'd be friendly and say hi."

"And?"

"I'm Grover, you?" Grover muttered in a what-the-heck attitude.

"Juniper." She smiled.

"Juniper." Grover repeated. "That's a pretty name."

"Thanks." Juniper blushed. "You seem nice."

"Oh, he is nice." Percy decided that the conversation is going a bit too slow than expected and wanted to interfere. "If there's a spectrum of guys, Grover will be on the top end. Of course, not the douche side but like the best boyfriend side. I think you guys really hit it off, how about a date together? As in you two, I will be away. You know, giving you guys privacy."

The whole time, Grover was blushing even further and nudged Percy hard as if saying 'enough, what are you doing?'.

Juniper seemed to be blushing too. "Sorry, that's a really nice offer. Grover, I'm sure you are a great guy but I think it's a bit too far especially since I just met you. I barely know you guys."

"I'm Percy." Percy said quickly. "There, I'm not a stranger and neither is he. We can move from 'barely knowing each other' to 'Grover, your new boyfriend.'."

"Sorry." Juniper shook her head. "I just can't date someone who I only know the name of. I don't really like blind dates."

"He likes food, pipes and Hilary Duff." Percy replied. "Need more information?"

"Juniper, I think we should get to know each other better before doing anything as outrageous as a date too." Grover agreed glaring at his friend.

"Percy, it's really cool trying to set us up but obviously we're not into each other." Juniper said. "You know what, I should go. Bye guys."

"Percy, what are you doing?" Grover cried as Juniper is out of earshot.

Percy shook his head and laughed. "Helping you get a girlfriend. Duh. You blew it."

"Me? Oh god. I like her but it's weird doing what you did." Grover complained. "Now she'll never like me."

* * *

"Psst..pass me some bread." A hand tugged Jason's jeans as he queued up from the buffet.

"What?" Jason frowned and looked down. Under the table hid a pretty girl with choppy brown hair and a Native American complexion. The most breathtaking sight of this mysterious girl was her eyes, they seem to change colors between brown, green and blue. "Who are you?"

"Just pass me some food and shh, I'm not suppose to be here." She hissed. "If I get out of this table, security guards might catch me and throw me out of this cruise."

"Fine." Jason muttered and handed her some bread. Luckily, nobody was around to see why Jason was looking under the table and communicating with a girl down there. "Satisfied?"

"Thank you." The girl grinned. "Now some cheese please?"

"I"m not your slave." Jason muttered but did it reluctantly anyway. "Are you some stowaway?"

"Exactly." She nodded. "I guess, well not really. Look, I just forgot to pay my money to get on this cruise. I have the money but I didn't go get the tickets."

"How did you even get here?" Jason whispered.

"Asking. I ask the security guards and they let me in." She replied.

"Asking?" Jason repeated. "How do you even do that?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly, a bit uncomfortably too. "I was like born with that kind of power."

"Cool." Jason said amazed by the girl's luck of getting what she wanted simply by asking. "Hey, did you like do your magic on me so I'd hand you the cheese and bread?"

"No." She laughed. "I only do it under desperate circumstances and you seem easy to manipulate. It worked."

"So you don't have a cabin or anything to stay in?" Jason asked politely.

"Nope." She grinned. "Just under the table."

"Do you uh..want to stay in mines?" Jason offered. "I mean, my girlfriend Reyna is staying in it too but I'm sure she won't mind. I'd love to help you. You can't stay under the table forever."

"It's not really pleasant under here." She admitted. "But are you sure she won't mind? Reyna is your girlfriend."

Jason wasn't thinking straight. "Why would she mind? Come on!"

"Okay." She said uncertainly. "By the way, my name is Piper."

"I'm Jason." Jason smiled.

* * *

"Where's Jason?" Reyna whined. "It's impossible with you, Leo!"

"Do girls find it frustrating with me in the room because I'm so undeniably cute?" Leo questioned. "I don't get how I'm not even attractive in their books. Have they seen Bad Boy Leo? I have to admit, I look hot there."

"What the hell." Reyna rolled her eyes. "I don't see anything in you."

"Oh yeah?" Leo winked. "How do you know if you haven't kissed me?"

"Ew, not doing that." Reyna shook her head firmly. "Besides I'm dating your best friend."

"Pfft..it's not like you're the only one out there." Leo laughed. "I'm not talking about Jason and his girlfriend. Why doesn't Khione like me? I was totally her soulmate back in London."

"She hates you. Haven't you learnt that from your countless arguments with her?" Reyna reasoned.

Leo grinned. "Opposites attract."

"How will I ever get you to shut up?" Reyna grumbled.

"Kiss me, you know you want to." Leo's wild eyes gleamed.

"Whatever." Reyna muttered.

She knew she won't feel anything, not even the teensiest spark if she kisses Leo. After all, she has her own boyfriend and Jason is perfect for her. You have no idea how long Reyna has been waiting to be Jason's. She has had a crush on him since they were 7 but they never actually dated until last year. Reyna felt fortunate that Jason even liked her as a girlfriend. Leo was just whatever. The kiss is going to make him shut up, it doesn't mean anything else. However, Reyna couldn't deny her heart pounding hard as her lips met Leo's slowly.

It was something Reyna never felt like before. It was only a split second, enough to make both of them blush and for Leo to keep quiet.

"Oh god, what have you done." Leo tutted, shaking his curls.

"You told me to." Reyna snarled. "Now shut up, as promised. We are not going to tell Jason anything about this."

"Fine." Leo smirked as he returned to sketching a diagram of something he invented a few hours ago.

Reyna groaned. She knew she shouldn't have kissed Leo. Now she doesn't know what she's feeling. Jason's perfect for her and he still is, isn't he? Then why is Leo popping into Reyna's mind every now and then? This is so not good.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate them! x **

**and missing some Frazel? Don't worry, there'll be some of it in the next chapter :) **

**~Kisses, Emily**


	4. Switching Rooms

As Reyna returned to her cabin, she found Jason with this other girl. Who is she? Reyna snarled to herself. She didn't like the fact Jason was spending time with other girls, especially since this one is stunning. Jason seemed to be happy with her, they were chatting about something and Reyna is often jealous of anyone who talks to Jason.

"Reyna!" Jason called. "Meet Piper!"

"Who is she?" Reyna asked coldly. "I don't know her."

"I'm Piper." Piper introduced herself. "You must be Reyna, Jason's boyfriend."

"That's right." Reyna nodded. "His boyfriend."

"I met her on the cruise." Jason told his girlfriend. "She's a stowaway so she doesn't have a cabin. I thought it'd be nice to offer her a place to stay with us. After all, sleeping under tables must be terrible."

"Jason! She's a stowaway! It's illegal! We can't help her." Reyna pouted. She disliked the fact Jason was talking to someone but being a stowaway makes it worse. Reyna hated people breaking the rules and Jason supposedly did too.

"Still! I think it's pretty bad leaving someone alone, don't you think?" Jason's electric blue eyes flicked into Reyna's. Reyna couldn't help but agree reluctantly. "Then it's all settled." He beamed at Piper.

"Are you sure I'm okay here?" Piper asked cautiously. "Seriously, I might be interrupting you guys."

"No. It's fine." Reyna said slowly, she didn't want to argue with Jason over this matter.

"Thank you so much!" Piper smiled. "If there's anything I can possibly give you, just ask me."

"You're welcome." Jason grinned back.

"Jason, outside." Reyna commanded. "Sorry Piper, it's a couples thing."

"Oh, of course." Piper blushed. "Go ahead. I'll uh, take a shower or something."

As Jason and Reyna stepped outside, Jason was oblivious to why Reyna would call such a private meeting. "Reyna? Why can't we talk in front of Piper?"

"Oh god, Jason. You don't know?" Reyna frowned. "She's a stranger. She's interfering with our trip. We even got Leo a separate cabin for a reason."

Jason winced. "Right. Leo's rather unpredictable and I don't think we should let him stay with Piper. She's better off with us. Who knows what Leo would do once he's with a stowaway? And Rey, we can't let her crawl back under the tables!"

"Fine." Reyna sighed. "Fine, she can stay with us. Promise me nothing will change between us though."

"Change? What do you mean?" Jason raised his eyebrows. "Nothing is going to change."

"I trust you." Reyna said shortly.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Hazel and Frank turned around to find a woman around her late twenties facing them. Loose strands of her flew out freely from her messy ponytail, dull grey eyes indicated that she has been crying for quite a while and somehow managed to get herself together for this conversation.

"Hi!" Hazel smiled. "Can we help you?"

"Actually yes." The girl cried. "Unbelievable, right? I'm asking help from teenagers whom I never met before but can you please do me a favor?"

"Uh..sure?" Frank muttered. "What is it?"

"Look, I'm not a stalker or anything but I couldn't help notice you guys are on separate cabins. I booked the couples suite with me and my boyfriend. Well, ex- boyfriend." She stuttered emphasizing on the word 'ex' before. "We broke up last night because he has been cheating on me. I mean, god! Why would he cheat on me? Am I not good enough?"

"Shh..it's okay." Hazel patted the stranger's back awkwardly. "Please continue with your story."

"I just can't go back." She threw her arms opened. "I can't. You guys can take the couple suite while me and James each take a separate cabin."

"They're right next to each other though." Frank told her.

"At least I don't have to be in the same damn room as him." She shook her head. "It's alright if you don't want to change though. I totally understand. It's not even your problem. Why would you help a stranger who just broke up-" Without finishing her sentence, she burst into tears.

"What should we do?" Frank mouthed desperately to Hazel.

"This isn't good." Hazel whispered shaking his head and spoke louder to the woman. "We'll change rooms."

"Oh my god, thank you!" The woman crushed Hazel and Frank into a huge hug. "I can't thank you enough! I'll give you the keys right away. We already have our stuff packed so just pack yours. I hope the couple suite is good enough for you! It has free slushy machines, jacuzzis, free breakfast service and all those kind of crap. Details are in the manual."

"Slushy machine." Frank repeated. "I'm in."

Hazel frowned. "This better worth it."

"Oh it will!" The woman smiled. "I promise you now can we meet here in like half an hour? Go pack your stuff and I'll even treat you to dinner."

* * *

"Hey Annabeth!" Percy grinned. "I thought this wasn't a date."

"It isn't." Annabeth agreed. "Just hanging out. Gets kind of lonely here without any friends. Luckily you have that curly brown hair guy with you."

"Oh Grover?" Percy smiled. "Yeah, I guess. And if it isn't a date, why are you wearing a dress?"

"It doesn't have to be a date to wear a dress." Annabeth pointed out and blushed. A few hours ago, they agreed to hang out after dinner on one of the decks nobody usually go to. It's in the middle of the boat so nobody thought it's worth it but apparently, Percy loves that place since the sea breeze is strong there and nobody is there to disturb you. You can barely here anything on the deck. Also, you can clearly see the beautiful shining stars.

"True." Percy admitted.

"Wow." Annabeth's attention drew from Percy to the night sky. "That is truly something."

"You never seen something like this before, have you?"

"No, not really." Annabeth confessed. "It's so tranquil and gorgeous."

"Glad you liked it. What are you planning to do in Greece when you get there?" Percy questioned.

"Oh, I don't know." Annabeth shrugged. "Probably going to some museums and yes, definitely the Parthenon."

"That's it?"

"Well, yeah. Can't think of anything else to do." Annabeth frowned. "Why?"

"Are you even visiting the islands? The greek islands?" Percy asked.

"I don't think so." Annabeth bit her lips. "They're not really on my plan. I'm not interested in them. I admit, I'm the kind of person who likes books, architecture and not scenery."

"Even if you aren't that type of person, you should definitely go to some islands! You should go to Santorini and Mykonos. The blue and white houses there are so cute." Percy advised. "Rhodes, Crete, Naxos are great places too!"

"Eh, the islands would be taking away some of my time looking about greek mythology in the museums of Athens." Annabeth said reluctantly.

"There are some historical things on the islands like the Knossos Palace in Crete." Percy argued. "And I can promise you there are a lot more things as stunning as this sky if you go."

"Okay, I'll think about it."

"I suppose that's a good thing." Percy's green eyes met Annabeth's grey ones. "I like you, you're nice."

"Thanks. I like you too, Percy." Annabeth smiled. "Tonight's one of the best nights of my life."

* * *

"Oh, look!" Grover pulled Percy aside. "It's Juniper!"

"Calm down, G-Man." Percy laughed.

Grover nervously placed his reed in and played 'So Yesterday' by Hilary Duff, one of his favorite songs. The notes weren't perfect but it was all the best he could manage. Everybody's eyes on the deck fell on Grover, including Juniper's.

"It's a hobby of his." Percy called. "He likes pipes."

Everybody just turned back to doing whatever they were doing ignoring the pipes. However, Juniper made her way towards Percy and Grover.

"Oh my god, you play the pipes?" Juniper bright green eyes gleamed.

"I do." Grover took the reed away from his mouth. "It's one of my hobbies."

"I told everyone that." Percy reminded him.

"Right." Grover said. "Do you play the pipes?"

"Nah, not really." Juniper admitted. "It sounds cool though."

"Do you want to play?" Grover offered.

"It's alright. I'm kind of busy at the moment." Juniper answered.

"Are you sure?" Percy pressed on.

"Yeah." Juniper nodded slowly and walked away. "Pretty sure."

"Ugh, I'm never going to get her." Grover groaned. "This sucks."

"Don't worry G-Man!" Percy encouraged. "You will."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for this short-ish chapter, but I'm trying to write a new chapter every day :) **

** Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, sorry about Leyna but since everybody is falling in love on the cruise, I thought what the heck and let them fall in love :P Don't worry, there's not too much of it in the story! And aww, that's cute about your parents! xx**

**~Kisses, Emily**


	5. Jealous

"Oh my god!" A familiar voice behind Percy called. "Percy!"

Percy frowned and turned around. Who could it be?

"Percy!" A girl with bright red curly hair, piercing green eyes and a set of freckles across her face grinned. Oh great, Rachel. His ex. Isn't life just wonderful?"

"Rachel!" Percy cried faking his enthusiastic tone. Apparently, Rachel haven't picked up on how phony he sounded and wrapped her arms tightly around Percy. So tight, he couldn't breathe.

"How did I not see you in the past day on this boat? And god, why haven't you told me you're going to Greece to?"

"Uh.." Percy could think of millions of reasons. Most of them are something along the lines of 'I thought we weren't friends anymore', 'you broke up with me and told me to get lost' or 'I don't need to tell you everything that's happening in my life.'. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked instead.

"Never thought I needed to." Rachel answered.

"Exactly what I thought!" Percy nodded. "What a coincidence!"

"Who's that girl waving at you?" Rachel asked testily, as for the first time Percy noticed Annabeth waving to him.

"Oh, she's Annabeth." Percy told her. "Hey Annabeth! Come over here!"

Annabeth obeyed Percy's instructions and was beside Rachel in no time. "How long did it even take you to notice me? You're such a seaweed brain."

"Seriously? Is 'seaweed brain' suppose to be one of those nicknames I like or one of those I eventually hate when you call me that?" Percy frowned. "Anyway, this is Rachel."

"Hi." Rachel narrowed her eyes. "I see you have nicknames for each other?"

"Technically, I don't have a nickname for her…" Percy thought wryly. "I should give you a nickname, Annabeth. Hey Wise Girl!"

"That's not even bad." Annabeth laughed.

"So Percy." Rachel twisted a strand of red hair. "I came by to ask if you want to get back together. We were so good together, I honestly don't know why I broke it. Puh-lease! I swear, it'll be as amazing as it was before."

"She's your ex?" Annabeth questioned as Percy nodded awkwardly.

Percy was taken back by this. He wasn't expecting his ex wanted to get back together. Last time Percy saw her, she was pretty pissed and yelled rather rude things at him. In fact, he was so taken back he wanted to say yes.

"Is that a yes?" Rachel pleaded.

"Uh..o-okay." Percy stuttered.

* * *

"Oh my god! Look at Britney!" Piper's jaws dropped down as she read her latest issue of Seventeen. "And how did she get that feather head piece? It's gorgeous!"

"You read that?" Reyna muttered distastefully.

"Well, my friends kind of influenced me." Piper laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not as a girly girl as they are."

"I'll take a look at that." Jason offered as a 'good host'. Piper passed him a copy of an old issue. "Damn."

"And Jason look!" Piper is now flipping through a US Magazines. "What does Kim think she's doing?"

Soon, Jason and Piper were engrossed in celebrity gossips. Reyna felt left out and lonely, however she didn't want to join reading gossip magazines as she wanted to keep her reputation as being the girl who refused anything even associated to girly girls.

"Jason, you up for a jog around the decks?" Reyna asked trying to break the bond between Jason and Piper.

"Wait a sec, Rey." Jason said. "Piper! Look! That dress is outrageous!"

"Oh god. Why would she wear that?" Piper practically screamed. "She ruined it."

"I know right!" Jason agreed. "And look at that shirt! I will never go out with that!"

Reyna sighed. Looks like Piper is stealing all of Jason's attention. She felt jealous of Piper. It took her months to even say 'hi' to Jason while Piper seemed to hit it off right away. At least they were only friends. Only friends. They can't be anything more. Reyna is dating Jason. Reyna has the upper hand.

"Oh Reyna, do you want to read this?" Jason handed her some magazines.

Reyna couldn't help the feeling rather happy inside. Looks like Jason finally noticed her. "No thanks." Reyna shook her head. She still doesn't want to be seen reading to those stuff.

"Okay." Jason shrugged as it was nothing angering Reyna. At least he could have pleaded her to read it with him. "God, this is gorgeous! Hey, Piper! I think you'll look great in it!'

"Aww, thanks!" Piper grinned.

Crap. Reyna swore inwardly. They now seem more like flirting than a normal friendly chat between friends. Being oblivious as guys are, Jason obviously haven't noticed.

* * *

"He has a powerful voice, doesn't he?" Percy whispered as Grover sang a Jesse McCartney in his room.

Juniper nodded uncertainly. "Great voice."

"So, what do you think of a date with him?" Percy raised his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" Juniper frowned. "I barely know him."

"That was your excuse last time." Percy tutted. "Can't use to same excuse twice."

"Seriously, I'm not going out with Grover." Juniper said firmly. "I suppose it's a good thing setting us up but it's not working."

"Percy!" Grover's cheeks blushed crimson as he realized Percy led Juniper to spy on him singing.

"Sorry! Just setting you guys up for Valentine! You guys are like the perfect couple! Your singing must have caught Juniper's eye!" Percy had a huge goofy grin on his face.

"We are not going out." Juniper said.

"Exactly." Grover agreed. "We aren't and never will."

"Juniper, your excuse not to date Grover was because you don't know each other enough. Okay, so fine. I'll leave you two alone and start chatting! Bye guys!" Percy walked slowly away from Grover and Juniper who stared awkwardly at each other.

"Sorry again about Percy." Grover blushed.

"It's alright." Juniper shrugged. "It's not really your fault your friend is such a matchmaker."

"I'm not hearing any 'I love you' or kissing!" Percy called.

"Shut up!" Grover and Juniper snapped at the same time.

Percy laughed. "Keep going! Have a nice chat!" He emphasized on the word 'nice'.

"I think it'll be best if we just left." Grover muttered.

"Yeah." Juniper agreed. "We have to tell Percy that he's really bothering us."

"Yes, we should!" Grover's eyes gleamed. "Okay, let's think of something to get him back."

"Get him back?" Juniper repeated. "Oh, I see where you're going! I thought we're just going to tell him but a prank would do nicely too."

"A prank? I was thinking some kind of revenge. Ah, a prank is sort of like a revenge. Great, pranks." Grover nodded.

"Let's meet each other right here two hours later and discuss our ideas." Juniper ordered.

* * *

"Just because we're in the couple suite doesn't mean we're a couple." Hazel said clearly.

"Yeah, I know." Frank muttered. "You have been saying that for the whole day. What made you think of it anyway?"

Hazel laughed. "The Couple Suite. It's meant for couples."

"And? We can..I don't know, defy that logic? Be the first non-couple living in the couple suite?"

"I suppose so." Hazel said thoughtfully.

Frank stopped and frowned for a while. "Yeah, you're right. We are definitely not couples. I think we should stay apart from each other during the cruise for a bit."

"Why?"

"So we don't develop real feelings for each other." Frank muttered. "I don't know. I never actually fell in love and I don't exactly want to start."

"Neither do I." Hazel confessed. "You're on."

"Scared of falling in love." Frank murmured only loud enough for himself to hear. "I really wish I don't have that fear."

"I'm going to be going now." Hazel continued. "So you know, we aren't in the same room."

"Meet some cute guy." Frank urged reluctantly. He always assumed the role of an older brother to Hazel, protecting her and wanting the best for her. "There's plenty around the cruise."

"Thanks!" Hazel blushed. "You too! I mean, meet some hot girls. Not cute guys because that'll be awkward since you're not gay. Or at least I don't think you are. But if you are, don't be afraid to tell me. I won't laugh or anything. I'll respect and still be your friend no matter what you sexuality is. Wait, am I babbling?"

"Nah, it's fine." Frank laughed. "Go ahead!"

"Okay bye!" Hazel pushed the door open and left as Frank's intelligent brown eyes never left her.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for another short chapter! hehe, got a bit of Jasper and don't worry, Perchal won't last long..they're just apart of the plot like how Jeyna was :) x**

**Unrelated question but what songs are good to download on my IPhone? **

**~Kisses, Emily**


	6. Break Up

"Jason, can I have a word with you?" Reyna ordered as she stomped inside their cabin. There of course was Piper, looking at something on Jason's laptop with him. She was sick of Piper, Piper interfering, Piper being around, Piper basically ruining her life. She wanted everything to be perfect between her and Jason but thanks to Piper, things are going as well as planned.

"Uh, yeah sure." Jason shrugged as he walked outside with his girlfriend. "So, what's up?"

"Why are you spending so much time with Piper?" Reyna accused. "You're spending more time with her than me. People will think she's your girlfriend instead of me."

"But she's not." Jason said softly. "You are."

"Are you sure?" Reyna tilted her head towards him. "It seems like you want her instead."

"No!" Jason shook his head. "Just because we're friends doesn't mean she's my girlfriend. I'm not going to dump you for her."

"Whatever." Reyna held her hand towards him. "You know, this isn't working out as long as she's around. Bye Jason."

"Are you..breaking up with me?" Jason stuttered.

"Yeah, you can call that." Reyna sighed. "I don't want this to happen. Jason, I love you. This isn't working out."

"We still share the same cabin!" Jason called after her.

"We can deal with that later!" Reyna muttered. "I need some time alone."

"Can Piper still stay with us?" Jason wanted to be one of those desperate guys who would do anything for Reyna back. However, he didn't feel the urge to chase after her. He just wanted his questions answered. He wanted to force himself to go after Reyna and do something about Piper. Jason's feet refused to move, they didn't want to chase after her.

Oh god. What have he done? Did Reyna really walk out of him? Did Reyna just break up with him? This was suppose to be a romantic vacation, it just took it's way to train wreck.

* * *

"Do you want two pina coladas?" The bartender asked. "One for you and the other for your boyfriend?"

"Frank's not my boyfriend and one is enough." Hazel sighed.

"Where is he? You guys always go together."

"Nah, we decided to go separate." Hazel told him. "Sometimes, friends need some time alone."

"Friends huh?" The bartender laughed. "You guys have the couple suite for gods' sake."

"That's because it has free slushies, jacuzzi and all those cool things as a bonus." Hazel said defensively. "Plus it's not our fault. We traded for a good reason."

"I have worked here of 40 years." The bartender started. "Okay, maybe it's only 2. 40 is for the effect but seriously, nobody gets out of the couple suite without actually being a couple."

"Maybe we'll break the record." Hazel smiled. "We are not couples. Just friends, okay."

"That's what everyone says." The bartender laughed. "Just friends." He mimicked Hazel. "Yeah right. Wait and see."

"Wait and you'll only proof yourself wrong." Hazel took her pina colada and gave it a sip.

"Alright." The bartender said good-naturedly. "I'll wait. In fact, you can find me here every day from 7am to 9pm. It's my job. I'll be around all year round except from July 20th to August 20th. It's my holiday then."

"Okay." Hazel's amber eyes gleamed. "It's a challenge isn't it?"

"Bet?"

"No!" Hazel cried. "I am not betting against my love life."

"Chicken?" The bartender grinned.

Hazel forced a nervous laugh. "No way. Just no bet."

"Fine." The bartender sighed. "There goes my extra college fund."

"Even if it's a bet, it'll be for like 5 dollars." Hazel frowned. "That's not a lot."

"Still helps and it does make people feel guilty doesn't it?"

"I guess." Hazel shrugged. "Still, me and Frank? Never."

"I'll call you guys Frazel." The bartender thought for a while and said.

"Frazel? What's that?"

"Frank and Hazel." The bartender laughed. "Like Brangelina. Don't tell me you never heard of these stuff before."

"Not with me!" Hazel muttered. "Well, your 'frazel' is going to the trash."

* * *

Annabeth walked around the deck she hung out with Percy the previous night. A thin layer of clouds covered the sky but Annabeth can still see some stars shining through the translucent layer. She didn't come on Poseidon's Adventure to find love but since she met Percy, he haven't left her mind ever since. She never felt this way with anyone before except for Luke of course. Oh, Luke. Percy really reminded her of Luke despite the fact they are totally opposite.

Percy seems to be calm and have that don't-care attitude whereas Luke is sneaky and hotheaded. However Annabeth felt the same towards both of them. Her relationship with Luke was never meant to be. Luke was one of those guys everybody had a crush on at school. It was a wonder Luke even talked to her, being his friend was a dream come true but a relationship? That was all in her mind. Luke was never hers.

It was heartbreaking when Luke turned up in their prom with another girl. Okay, Annabeth couldn't get mad at him since they never even asked each other in the first place. True, Annabeth did expect Luke to ask her out. She even had the dress picked out. It was a blue one to match Luke's eyes. Annabeth realized she should never let herself fall in love again because of Luke. Nonetheless, Percy made her feel like the oath doesn't exist anymore.

She thought Percy was different. She thought she had something with Percy, that night was incredible. When Rachel, damn Rachel showed up the next day, Percy just dumped her like last season's jeans. Why on earth is she thinking like her friend Silena? Last seasons jeans? Who cares about that? Percy made her feel that way. She felt as if she's not good enough. Her outfit aren't good enough.

Aren't exes suppose to be gone forever? Why do they have to pop out of nowhere and steal something she have her eyes on. Annabeth can't even get mad at Percy. They were simply friends. Everything between them is Annabeth's interpretation. Maybe Percy didn't even think of her as anything more than a friend.

Annabeth looked up at the deck above them where Percy and Rachel were chatting. They seem like a great couple. Annabeth can understand why Rachel wants Percy back. In fact, she doesn't even know how Rachel broke up with him in the first place. He's perfect. He's gorgeous.

Sighing as Rachel gave Percy a kiss, she walked away from the deck. She can't stand being somewhere she and Percy both loved while Percy and Rachel were having a cute couple session just in sight.

Why can't she be up there replacing Rachel? Rachel can be the jealous one in her position, Annabeth thought sourly. Suddenly, Annabeth stopped her thoughts against Rachel. Why is she being so mean to her? She's never normally like this. Her brain recalled a conversation between her and Silena a few months ago when they were in Silena's house watching Gossip Girl.

"Love can make people do crazy things." Silena laughed.

Annabeth have heard of that phrase millions of times and thought people just use it in stories, movies and all kinds of media to make their story interesting. No way something like love can do that. It's sick. Love isn't that strong is it?

If only Annabeth have remembered how she almost wrecked her house when she found Luke was with another girl in prom she would believe the sentence. Now, she realized how true that is.

* * *

"So you broke up with Jason." Leo rubbed his chin.

"Yes." Reyna threw her eyes wide. "I can't stand Piper."

"Piper's not that bad." Leo said defensively. "She just hates it when I call her 'beauty queen'."

"Yeah right. Boyfriend stealer." Reyna muttered bitterly.

Leo patted her back. "They aren't even dating."

"Close to." Reyna said.

"Calm down Rey. You're the one who broke it off." Leo reminded her. "If you want him back, just ask him."

"I can't." Reyna told him firmly. "You can't ask somebody back after you broke it off the same day. Besides, wanting somebody you dumped back just doesn't work. I don't even know why I did it."

"You're not a socialite. People don't care if you asked him back or something." Leo shrugged. "Nobody will glare at you like 'you're the girl who dumped your boyfriend and asked him out again'. We don't work that way."

"When are you an expert on human behavior?" Reyna stared at him.

"Uh..never?" Leo raised his eyebrow. "I'm just babbling random crap so you don't have to be sad if you haven't noticed."

"Right."

"Well, what can make you feel better?" Leo asked.

"I don't know." Reyna sighed. "Have no idea."

"How about this?" Leo grinned and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Look Leo." Reyna hesitated after the kiss. "I like you, I really do but I don't think we should be doing this especially since I just dumped Jason."

"Okay." Leo shook his head. "Whatever."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was really busy with my friends :p Anyway, new chapter! Yay! Hope you enjoyed this one! 3**

**~Kisses, Emily**


	7. Marry Me?

"Hazel, I don't think the whole staying apart from each other thing is working." Frank confessed. "Like everybody still thinks we're a couple despite telling them we're not."

"True." Hazel nodded. "What are we going to do about it though."

"Okay, why don't let's go on a date like as couples, not friends and see how it goes. I'm pretty sure we don't have feelings for each other but you know, to test it out." Frank suggested shyly.

Hazel blushed. "Sure."

"So tonight?" Frank asked timidly.

"Uh okay." Hazel shuffled her feet. "I never been on a date so um..sorry, this is probably really awkward."

"I never been on a date either. No girlfriends or anything." Frank admitted.

Hazel smiled. "We're on the same level then."

"I suppose that's a good thing?"

"Maybe." Hazel shrugged. "We have to wait until tonight to see how thing's are."

"Right."

"And ooh," Hazel added. "If the bartender asked if we're dating, the answer is no. We have a bet, you see. No money but I still don't want to get humiliated. The bartender thinks he knows everything but I want to proof it to him that he isn't that smart. He's really getting into my nerves."

"Okay." Frank raised his eyebrows and laughed. "I never really liked the bartender anyway. He calls me 'chinese baby man'."

"Oh yeah. I remember." Hazel said thoughtfully. "The first day we're here and ordered drinks he called you that. I don't really see how you're baby. I mean, you're 16."

"Apparently I look like one." Frank said angrily.

* * *

Rachel gazed upon the shining night stars as Percy's arm wrapped around her waist. Rachel grinned, everything seems perfect but there's just one tiny little thing she has to do. The ring was already in her pocket and she's waiting for the right time to present it to Percy.

Normally, the guy proposes but this is Percy we're talking about. If Rachel doesn't claim him quick enough, he'll move on to somebody else like that tramp Annabeth. Okay, Annabeth isn't a tramp but Rachel is a bit jealous of her. Right, why is she jealous of Annabeth? Annabeth wasn't even Percy's girlfriend. However, Rachel didn't really like the fact Annabeth was all over Percy when she met him on board.

Besides, Percy is one of the most oblivious people on earth. He has absolutely no idea that Rachel had wanted him back since she dumped him. The reason why Rachel dumped him was because she wanted Percy to chase after him. The plan went terribly wrong when Percy didn't even chase after him and ignored her texts. It's a miracle Percy took her back and she wanted to make sure he's remains hers.

"It's almost Valentine Day." Rachel said happily.

Percy looked at his girlfriend intently with his sea green eyes. "Yeah, it is. I don't normally celebrate it though. Why do we even have Valentine Day in the first place? It doesn't give us a day of holiday."

"True." Rachel shrugged. "But the point is, it's a special day for couples. We are a couple."

"And?"

"I have a little pre-Valentine Day surprise for you." Rachel felt her pocket for the box. "I hope you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will." Percy smiled.

"It's pretty big though." Rachel hinted. "It's in a box. Can you guess what it is?"

"Uh..pizza?" Percy guessed. "A pizza box?"

Rachel tipped. "The box is small enough to fit in my pocket."

"A mini pizza?" Percy's eyes lit up. "I like pepperoni, no olives."

"Think, Percy." Rachel sighed exasperated. "A mini pizza?"

"Yeah?" Percy raised his eyebrows. "What's wrong with that?"

"Look." Rachel got her ring box out of her pocket and knelt down on one knee. "Perseus Jackson, will you marry me?"

"M-me?" Percy stuttered, taken back by this sudden proposal. "Marry you?"

"Yes, Percy." Rachel's green eyes widen. "I love you Perce and I really want to take our relationship further. We've known each other for years and my feelings for you never changed. I broke up with you hoping our relationship will improve and for you to ask me back but obviously it didn't happen. However, when I ask you out again, you took me back. You must have some feelings for me. So will you marry me?"

"Rach, I honestly don't know what to say." Percy muttered. "I- I'm surprised. Definitly surprised.

"So is it a yes?" Rachel pleaded as everybody beside them had their attention turned to this couple. Some people were chanting 'yes' while others were protesting as a joke.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I need some time." Percy shook his head and ran away leading a crowd of mixed emotion, some saying 'aww' while others cheering as it's not every day you see somebody turning down a marriage proposal in public.

* * *

"I can't believe she said no!" Piper exclaimed. "It's a marriage proposal. 70% of the time, it's a 'yes'."

"I totally thought he was going to accept." Jason agreed. They were in the outdoor restaurant on the deck where Rachel had just proposed to Percy a few minutes ago. "He just ran away. It's like a movie."

"Except, in those movies either another girl turns up and marry the guy or the guy takes the girl." Piper said. "I should know that, my dad's a movie star."

"Really?" Jason said with awe in his voice. "Like one of those amateur movie stars still struggling to find a job as an extra or those really famous celebrities you see in the Oscars?"

Piper blushed. "I don't normally talk about this." She hesitated and whispered. "He's Tristan McLean."

Jason gasped. "Oh Zeus, no! My sister dragged me to watch that movie where he was that Spartan king and man, he's good."

"Yeah." Piper said feeling awkward. "Me and my dad always laugh about the movies. He looked ridiculous in that movie poster. Well, when he have time we do that."

"Oh, sorry." Jason was the one blushing now. "Sorry that you don't get to spend a lot of time with him."

"It's not your fault."

"I know that feeling though. My dad never have time for me. He's Zeus, the dude who owns the Zeus airlines." Jason told her. "He always have meetings, appointments and I missed him sometimes."

"Yeah. I really wish my dad have more time for me. It's really fun when we hang out. I remember we were studying up greek myths together for the Spartan movies." Piper said wistfully. "God, I don't even know where he is now. New Zealand? Australia? Hong Kong? Somewhere shooting for his new movie, no doubt. That's why I always keep up with the gossip tablets. Sometimes, they have information on my dad even I don't have. I found out my dad had a date with this woman online a few years ago."

"That must have been terrible." Jason frowned as he lift his electric blue eyes to meet Piper's. Wow, she's gorgeous, Jason thought. Why haven't he noticed this before? Her choppy, braided brown hair really worked despite it looked as if it has been dealt with by some psychotic toddlers. Her kaleidoscopic eyes can really take somebody's breath away, it just kept on changing colors. Her lips were amazing, Jason was tempted to kiss those beautiful lips. Won't it be too subtle to do that? He questioned himself as he tried to stop himself.

Is it bad after breaking up with a girl to go after another the next day? No doubt it's taboo but Jason had an urge to do something with Piper before she finds somebody else. Somebody like Piper can easily get anyone she wanted, why would she want somebody like Jason anyway?

Gazing into Piper's enchanting eyes, he touched Piper's fingers slowly as they crept into her palms and finally held her hand.

* * *

"Juniper, you got to give Grover a chance." Percy urged.

Juniper turned around feeling rather annoyed. "Percy, you have been following me for 5 minutes and 4 of them were stating what a great person Grover is. I told you, Grover is a nice guy but I'm not into him. Grover is not into me either. You got to stop hooking us up."

"My friends call me an amazing matchmaker." Percy lied. "I always pair the perfect people together. You and Grover, BAM it's like awesome together. One date at least?"

"One date?" Juniper frowned. "Dear no. Please Percy. We're fine being single."

"Are you sure?" Percy questioned.

"Yes, 100%. In fact I can even say 200% just to be extra certain."

"Please!" Percy pleaded. "Grover's really into you."

"He isn't. I talked to him."

"What kind of guy would admit he has a crush on a girl to the particular girl?" Percy frowned. "And you're suppose to be a girl. You're suppose to understand these things."

"Will one date satisfy you?" Juniper sighed.

"Yes! I'll call Grover and tell him it's on. Tonight? You can meet him right here."

"If it makes you happy, then no." Juniper snapped. "The final answer is no."

"I'm not leaving until I have a yes." Percy smirked. "So is it a yes?"

"No!" Juniper threw her arms wide. "I'm calling security."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Percy protested as Juniper took her phone out.

"Right, 911." Juniper tapped the numbers into her phone.

"It's a cruise. They can't get you in the middle of the sea." Percy reminded her.

Juniper pouted."Then what's the cruise security hotline?"

"211." Percy replied.

"Thanks!" Juniper smiled as Percy realized what he did and covered his mouth.

"No! I was lying!" Percy insisted. "It's actually uh..711!"

"211." Juniper read the numbers on her phone out loud. "Call."

"Bye." Percy muttered quickly as he sprinted away.

* * *

**AN: Writing this chapter has been loads of fun since there's tension between Percy/Annabeth/Rachel now and asdfghjkl; Jasper :P This is probably one of my favourite chapters in the story :)**

**On a totally unrelating topic, does anybody watch Pretty Little Liars here? If you do, message me!**

**~Kisses, Emily**


	8. Engaged

Annabeth glazed sorrowfully at the morning sun. Last night, she witnessed Rachel proposed to Percy. She wasn't exactly in the same place but all she had to do was look up and see Rachel getting down on to one knee. That is obviously proposing. Nobody gets down on one knee smiles at their partner and presents a little box to them for no reason. She saw the couple converse a little while and Percy leaving rather hastily. He probably had something he had to do quickly, like maybe turn off his water tap since he forgot to do that when he left his cabin bathroom or something. Rachel seemed pretty satisfied so it couldn't possibly be a 'no'.

So this is it, she told herself. Percy is officially Rachel's. There's nothing she can do about it but sulk silently for the next six months hoping somebody else like Luke or Percy would come along and the cycle begins again. Damn it, she cursed as Rachel came into her view. She didn't look very please about something and was making her way to Annabeth.

"You." Rachel snarled hatefully.

"Me?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Stop. Fricken stop, Chase." Rachel hissed. "You have done enough. Stay away and get out of my sight."

"Uh, you were the one who came to me?" Annabeth pointed out. "It has been perfectly peaceful before you came and started accusing me for some reason."

"Don't pretend like you don't know anything. I bet you're smirking inside your cunning lips." Rachel's green eyes flashed dangerously. "You're not as stupid as you look, blondie."

"First of all, being blonde doesn't mean I'm dumb. Blondes aren't idiots." Annabeth said defensively. She always hated the dump blonde stereotype. Everybody thought she was ignorant because of her hair color which is totally irrelevant. "Second of all, what are you talking about? I honestly have no clue."

"If you have to pretend like you don't know anything, let me begin. Yesterday night, I proposed to Percy but he turned me down. Yes, he turned me down and just ran off. There has to be some explanation he said no, maybe an ex girlfriend or somewhat of a fling he had in mind? You, Chase. You. He said no to me because of you."

"Wait." Annabeth frowned. "Percy said no to you."

"Oh my god, yes! How slow are you?" Rachel insulted her.

"Wow." Annabeth mouthed and whispered quietly. "I didn't know..and we didn't have a fling, a relationship, or anything. We were just friends."

"Oh, but you wished you had one didn't you?" Rachel guessed nastily. "Too bad, blondie. Percy said no to me and I'm making sure he will to you too."

"Look, I wasn't asking for this and maybe Percy said no because of another reason." Annabeth tried explaining. "Job problems? Family problems? Doesn't always have to be me."

"You were getting cosy with him on the first night on the cruise. I know that Chase, let's not hide anything."

Annabeth cocked her eyebrows. "Okay, so we were hanging out together on the first night. So what? It doesn't mean anything!"

"It doesn't mean anything!" Rachel mimicked Annabeth's voice. "You can't fool me."

"Fool you what?" Annabeth sighed. "I'm sorry about Percy saying no to you but please don't take it out on me. I'm innocent and clueless, okay?"

"Let's assume you are. Fine." Rachel snapped. "I'm not done with you yet."

"And I don't think we will ever be judging by your tone." Annabeth muttered.

* * *

Reyna groaned. Why can't she figure anything out? Leo's nice and she knew she liked him but of course..Jason. God, Jason is like that celebrity crush you finally got a chance to be with. It's only once in a lifetime she grasp a hold of somebody like Jason and now she let him slide. Who knows what that girl Piper is doing to him now?

Life is so unfair. Why can't she have it all? Why can't somebody give her a definite answer? Leo or Jason and how to get the chosen boy.

Oh great, now there's Jason and Piper. Reyna sighed. She admits to stalking them after her breakup with Jason just to see if they really become a couple or not. So far, nothing. They were behaving just like friends. Even with Reyna's back in her cabin with Jason and Piper. They were busy doing things friends do.

Reyna smiled, she had a plan. She couldn't stand Jason and Piper's relationship. Either they can be total strangers to each other or date for pete's sake. She can't stand the undetermined way they are currently.

Reyna nodded towards Jason as she made her way up to them. "Jason. Piper." Reyna regarded the girl coldly.

"Reyna?" Jason frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Look Jason, I'm really sorry about the break up." Reyna said carefully. "I don't know what I was thinking when I did that. I really regretted breaking up with you, you were amazing."

Jason glanced awkwardly at Piper and mouthed a quick 'sorry' and transferred his attention to Reyna. "We're over, Reyna. You said so yourself."

"What can I do to get you back?" Reyna pleaded. "You were the best thing that happened to me."

"Show me you're really committed." Jason challenged. "I don't want another break up or anything again."

"How about this." Reyna whispered and took a small diamond ring out of her pocket. "Give it to me. I can put it on. We'll be engaged and nothing can tear as apart."

"Oh bother." Piper sighed as she covered her eyes with her hands. "This is so not happening."

Jason ignored Piper. "Oh god, really?"

"Do it." Reyna urged. "Think about us. Me and you."

"I..Reyna," Jason looked at his ex girlfriend and took the ring and handed the ring back to her. "Put it on."

"You seem like having fun, you two." Piper forced a smile on her face as she got up. "Good luck and bye."

"Wait, Piper!" Jason turned around as Piper left hastily.

"Jason, stop." Reyna couldn't help a small smile across her face. "She's gone. It's me now."

* * *

"Okay..so our date." Frank rubbed his hands together nervously. "You know, I never thought I'd be doing this with my best friend."

"Neither have I." Hazel admitted as she shivered under the cold night breeze.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Frank frowned. "We're out here..together..we ate dinner and what else?"

Hazel laughed as she ran to the railings. "Come with me."

"You're not going to jump overboard are you?" Frank asked nervously as he followed rather reluctantly.

"No, silly." Hazel shook her head. "Why would I?"

"The last time I saw somebody near the railings, she jumped over." Frank confessed. "Okay, that was Rose from the Titanic."

"It's a movie."

"Is that suppose to be reassuring? Titanic is based on a real event." Frank pointed out.

"Yeah but Jack and Rose were fake." Hazel explained. "Made up. The ship was real but some of the characters weren't."

"Oh."

"You know, this cruise is really nice." Hazel complimented. "We picked the right one."

"I know." Frank grinned. "My grandmother was going to choose something like the Bingo Express which is filled with a bunch of elderly playing bingo 24/7. I'm glad this is cheaper so my grandmother agreed to pay for me."

Hazel laughed. "I love your grandmother."

"You haven't met her yet." Frank rolled his eyes. "Well, not long enough anyway. Soon enough, she'll drive you crazy."

Hazel's amber eyes gleamed. "I'd love to meet her again. She's a dear."

"More like a pain." Frank objected. "Every saturday, she has her friends over to play bingo and she treats me like her personal maid. I have to pour tea for all her friends, bake biscuits for them, change the TV channel for them and do everything they don't like doing. And have you ate dinner with her? If you didn't eat like Queen Elizabeth, you'll never hear the end of her lecture on manners. Don't even get me started on Chinese holidays. She is really into the rituals and legends of Ancient China. She made me dress up as a dragon one Chinese New Year to honor our family or something."

"Traditional."

"I'm pretty sure Ancient Chinese people didn't even dress up as dragons for Chinese New Year." Frank sighed.

"You know, this is still like a normal hangout. If we really want a dating experience, we'd need to do something different." Hazel said thoughtfully.

"How's this for a date?" Frank blushed as he kissed Hazel's lips gently.

* * *

**AN: You can probably recognize the part where Reyna proposes to Jason from the 12 Dates of Christmas…kinda got the inspiration from there :) If you haven't watched that movie, wait until next christmas to watch it! It's really good! (Yeah..don't watch it now or you would miss christmas even more)**

**Sorry, I haven't updated yesterday because I had some work to do but don't worry, I'm hopefully going to update an extra chapter either today or tomorrow :) xx**

**~Kisses, Emily**


	9. Liars

"The kiss meant nothing." Hazel told Frank. "And I'm glad."

"Yeah." Frank agreed. "The kiss just felt wrong and I'm happy we're friends again."

Liar. A little voice to Frank from the back of his mind. The kiss was great. He loved it. In fact, he wanted it all over again. However, he didn't want to make the friendship between him and Hazel awkward so he lied and said it was nothing. Frank wasn't sure if it's a good thing or not when Hazel agreed she had no feelings after the kiss. Frank was kind of hoping Hazel would admit she had some feelings so Frank and confess he did too. Maybe they can even date and still remains best friends at the same time. He hope it will work out that way but he didn't see that coming in the near future.

"Now I can go tell the bartender he's wrong." Hazel said a bit stiffly. "He would be so pissed."

"Suppose that's a good thing." He replied. "I'd love to go and see his expression but again, I don't want to see him. Every time I do, it gets into my nerves."

She laughed. "Oh god. You really do resent him, don't you?"

"You would if he tells everybody - even strangers - I'm dating you despite it's a lie and he perfectly knows it. Besides, I hate how he thinks he know everything but in reality, even my pet iguana is smarter than him."

"You have a pet iguana?" Hazel raised her eyebrows.

"Well, no." Frank said. "It just kind of adds to the effect."

"I'm going now." She waved goodbye and left. As she walked to the bar, the little scene where Frank kissed her replayed over and over again in her mind. The kiss was great but since Frank said it meant nothing, she had to play along. She can't say she had feelings for Frank because of the kiss. It'll make everything..awkward and that's the last thing Hazel would want to happen. Hazel realized she had a little crush on Frank after his lips met hers but it's nothing, right? She can get over it easily.

"Hazel!" The bartender greeted her. "Finally dating Frank?"

"No!" Hazel cried. "That's what I came here for. I'm not dating him. Last night, we kissed to see if there's any romantic sparks between us but nope. It's a big fat zero." She lied.

"Yeah right." The bartender scoffed. "If there's no sparks, I don't believe you kissed. Go ahead, where's Frank? I want to see a proper kiss."

You're right, Hazel said in her mind. There was sparks, but more of a one-sided one. I felt it but Frank didn't. "He's in our room." Hazel told him instead. "And I swear, we kissed. It was nothing."

The bartender shook his head. "Impossible. Maybe your mind is confused. Maybe you'll get the feelings later." He suggested. "Come on, I've seen millions of couples in that room and they ended up with romantic feelings for each other. It was cute. They had small crushes on each other but won't admit it."

"Crush? Nah, I haven't got anything that sort for Frank. Frank's a great friend. Note I said friend, not boyfriend."

"Fine, whatever." The bartender mixed a drink for one of his customers and gave it to the girl who's waiting for it. "The cruise isn't over yet so technically, you haven't won the bet yet. You still got some days to develop a crush on him."

"And that won't happen." Hazel added, also trying to convince herself that the crush was nothing. She'd get over it soon enough and some other guy is waiting for her somewhere.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow!" Reyna squealed, which is very untypical of her. She never squeals. It's just something not her, but she is so excited for this event. Since she has been 13, she liked Jason. His closely cropped golden hair, electrifying blue eyes, and that little scar just above his lips captured her heart. Ever since, she has been having daydreams of them spending their lives together, carving J+R with a heart around it on tree barks and doing all the things stereotypical girls do when they're in love. When she was 15, she even had her whole wedding planned out with him despite the fact they weren't even dating at that time. She would be wearing a white satin dress, similar to her mother's when she got married, and Jason's suit would be a black one. Their wedding would be romantic and traditional. Reyna even had their babies names planned out if you want to hear about it.

Reyna and Jason had certainly picked a good cruise. The Poseidon's Adventure seems to be ready for everything. If you want a party, you can have one right on the spot. The engagement was really last minute but the cruise director still managed to organize a wedding only two days after being notified in the middle of the ocean. If they had more time, they could have invited their friends and family but since Reyna wanted to get married as soon as possible, they decided to have a small wedding on the cruise and then a huge party later on with their friends and family when they're back on land.

Reyna and Jason didn't have any friends on the cruise other than Piper who was more of Jason's friend but they didn't exactly want a lonely wedding reception with only the priest, Piper and themselves present so they invited everybody on the cruise to join. Everybody, including strangers. After all, the more the merrier. Besides, Valentine day is coming soon so Reyna and Jason decided to have a small party afterwards to celebrate their wedding and the day of love. You're suppose to bring a date to the party which of course, Jason is Reyna's.

The wedding is going to be fantastic. Thanks to the ships' onboard boutique shop, she has had the most gorgeous, stunning white satin dress to wear on the wedding. When Reyna first saw it, her jaw literally dropped. Jason's wearing a traditional black suit as Reyna thought he'd be since she was 15. Everything seems to be going just as she thought it would be when she first fantasized being Jason's bride.

"Oh my god." Reyna told herself. "This is it. I'm getting married to Jason Grace tomorrow." She tried to sound as happy as she was a second ago but she's not feeling it. One second, she is totally pumped up for it but the next, she wished she never proposed. It just doesn't seem right, like Jason isn't the 'right' guy. How can this be? She had loved Jason since she's 13. Jason is the right guy and she is so sure of it. There's nothing possibly wrong with him.

Piper. Piper McLean. Reyna would never forget her. How she was so close of losing Jason to her.

* * *

"Juniper!" Percy grinned. "My best friend!"

"We're not friends." Juniper gritted her teeth. "What do you want now? I thought we had an agreement for you to leave me alone or I'm calling security."

"Do you have a date to Reyna and Jason's wedding?" Percy smiled. "I bet not. Well, don't worry! Grover's free!"

"Great. I can find another date and so can he." Juniper sighed. "I came on this cruise to have fun, not to be pestered by you pressuring me to go on a date with a stranger."

"Come on, it's almost Valentine Day! Give Grover a chance." Percy pleaded. "We've been through this and all I need is a little, harmless 'yes'."

"I have an idea!" Juniper said suddenly. "Why don't I go alone to the party? Like single. Like how I spend Valentine Day every year. Or somebody should just rename it to Forever Alone day."

"Won't be forever alone with Grover." Percy pointed out. "Everybody wants to find love, nobody wants to be alone, so why don't you take that step and find love. In fact, you don't have to find it. It's right there in front of you, you just have to recognize it. You and Grover are soul mates."

"If we're soul mates, I would have fallen in love with him at first sight. Sorry, that didn't happen." Juniper told him.

"Happened to Grover." Percy said. "So what you didn't fall in love at first sight? That doesn't always work."

"I'll go single, thanks for the offer anyway." Juniper insisted.

"No." Percy protested stubbornly. "You're going to the party with Grover and it's settled. I will find you that night and make sure you spend it with Grover."

"You can't force me. You're a stranger." Juniper frowned. "What if I'm staying in my cabin?"

"Then I'll break into your cabin and drag you out." Percy vowed. "Deal? Actually, it's not even a question. Don't meet me or Grover anywhere, we'll find you ourselves."

"Poor Grover." Juniper pitied. "Having a friend like you is not easy. Even as a stranger who doesn't know you, you're making my life a misery."

* * *

Annabeth is glad she didn't have any run in encounters with Rachel after the accusations. She knew it must be horrible for Rachel that she got turned down from a marriage but she couldn't help feeling happy about it. Maybe there is a chance for her and Percy after all. Percy must have said no for some good reason and that makes it kind of obvious Percy doesn't want or like Rachel that way.

Of course, Percy might just be unprepared to go into that kind of a relationship but Annabeth had a feeling that wasn't the case.

"Hey." Percy said. "Annabeth."

"Oh, hi Percy." Annabeth greeted her friend. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Percy muttered.

"Broke up with Rachel?" She prompted.

"Well, not really." Percy started. "She proposed to me but I said no. Is that breaking up with her?"

"Why did you say no?"

He shrugged. "It didn't feel right."

"Restrain your girlfriend next time." Annabeth scolded. "She came right after me accusing me for breaking you guys up and all those random stuff."

Percy laughed. "Typical of her. She always like to blame something."

"Not really healthy for her." Annabeth commented. "Do you still like her?"

"I guess." He replied thoughtfully. "I don't know though. I really did like her the first time we dated but now it didn't feel the same."

"Like her as a friend?"

"You can say that." He admitted. "I don't know how I'll break it to her though. Trust me, last time a guy broke up with her, it wasn't pretty."

Annabeth frowned. "She seems like the type who would make a big fuss."

"Excuse me." Percy sighed. "I have to go break up with her."

"Good luck!" Annabeth called after.

* * *

Hazel sat down on a deserted table. She didn't feel like going back to Frank. She wasn't ready to meet somebody she liked whom doesn't like her back the same way.

"Would you like a drink?" A cute latino boy sat himself down uninvited on the opposite end and asked. "It's on me."

Hazel giggled and answered timidly. "Um..sure." Wait..how about Frank? Psh..Hazel told herself. Who needs Frank when somebody just introduced himself.

"I'll get lemonade." The boy said. "It's cheapest."

When he came back with two lemonades, he grinned at Hazel. "I'm Leo and?"

"Hazel." She said. "Do you work here or something?"

"Nah." Leo shook his head. "Just tagging along with the wedding couple. I'm the groom's friend and they're going to Greece which I really wanted to so I just invited myself to go with them."

"You do invite yourself to numerous of occasions, don't you?" Hazel noticed.

"If I don't, nobody would invite me." Leo explained.

She laughed. "Well, I suppose that's a legit reason to do so."

"What are you going to Greece for?" Leo asked drumming his fingers on the table impatiently. "Sorry, I have ADHD and I can't stay still."

Hazel shrugged. "It's alright. I have a few friends with ADHD. Oh, I'm just going to Greece for like a vacation. You?"

"To follow the steps of Archimedes." Leo said dreamily. "Man, Archimedes is a legend."

"Right." She nodded, she didn't even know who Archimedes is but decided to pretend she knows who it is.

Leo tilted his head. "Where's that buddy of yours?"

"Frank?" Hazel was taken by surprise. "Oh him? I don't know aha."

"Are you guys dating?" Leo asked curiously.

"No." She frowned. "Why does anybody think that?"

"Never mind that." Leo waved his fingers. "Back to Archimedes. I wish I can find the things those unsophisticated Romans took from him."

"Unsophisticated romans?" Hazel raised her eyebrows. If she could pick any historical subjects to research on, she would pick the romans. She is fascinated about it and was kind of insulted by Leo's comment even though she's not roman.

"Yeah. If they didn't exist-"

"We won't be as advanced as we are now." Hazel said. "Romans are cool."

"If cool means annoying people I want to kick in the ass, yes." Leo muttered.

"I don't normally argue." Hazel stated. "But Leo, you are wrong."

* * *

**AN: hehe, I love the friendship between Hazel and Leo. They're cute in the friends kind of way, not romantic :P Hope you enjoyed this chapter! x**

**~Kisses, Emily**


	10. I Object

"Security!" Juniper pointed to her phone as soon as she saw Percy creeping up behind her.

"Bro, I disabled the system." Percy smirked smugly. "Got my friend Leo to help me with that."

"Disabling the security system doesn't mean I can't get rid of you." Juniper replied. "I can just yell for help."

"Too bad." Percy shrugged. "They are patrolling on the other side of the deck since somebody supposedly fell overboard."

"That's not the only way." Juniper said feeling a bit trapped. "I can really jump overboard and suicide. You can't chase after me and the security would have a real person to find overboard."

"You won't though." Percy said cockily.

"You win." She sighed. "What now?"

"The wedding party. You and Grover."

"No." Juniper said firmly.

"Please, please, please." Percy pleaded.

"Fine, I'll go to the wedding party with Grover." Juniper rolled her eyes. "Satisfied, Percy?"

"Yay!" Percy smiled. "Grover would really appreciate it."

"I'm starting to think you are the one who would appreciate the fact we're going together to the party." Juniper said. "For the last time, we're not into each other. I'm only agreeing so I can actually have peace and quiet on the cruise."

"Or maybe you actually like Grover but kept it a secret." Percy suggested.

"Get out." Juniper shook her head. "I already agreed to the date, what else do you want me to do?"

"Okay! Okay!" Percy said. "Whatever. I'll leave you and Grover to figure out the details."

* * *

"Rachel, we need a talk." Percy paced around her nervously.

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "Yes, we do. So how's that Annabeth chick?"

"Fine, I suppose." Percy answered. "But this isn't about Annabeth, it's about us."

"Not about Annabeth?" Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Everything is about her, she is technically the problem of us."

"Leave her alone." Percy said, sounding colder than he imagined. "She didn't wreck us apart. Rachel, I love you but you're taking this relationship too quickly. We barely got back together and you proposed? Sorry, I don't think I'm ready yet."

"I can wait." Rachel said. "But obviously Annabeth couldn't. You said no because of her didn't you?"

"Rachel, no that's not the reason. Are you jealous of her."

"No, but it's obvious." Rachel accused. "You're spending so much time with her."

"Because we're friends." Percy replied. "We're friends so I spend time with her. She's not my girlfriend or anything. I told you before, we're not romantically linked. You have nothing to be jealous about."

"Way too much time." She tapped her watch as if she's timing this conversation. "We're going nowhere."

"Where do you want this conversation to go?" Percy asked. "We can break up and never speak to each other again, make up and forget the whole thing, or what do you want us to be?"

"Somewhere without Annabeth." Rachel said quietly. "I don't know."

Percy looked intently at her with his eyes. "Why don't let's just break it off and cool down first. I don't want to be in a relationship where my girlfriend is going nuts just because I'm with my friends."

"They're girls." Rachel muttered defensively but reluctantly agreed.

"So we're over right?" Percy doubled checked. "We're just friends, or acquaintance, or strangers if you prefer."

"Just acquaintance." Rachel nodded. "Bye. I really have to go now."

* * *

Frank walked across the deck and saw Hazel sitting on a chair beside a boy. Woah, a boy? What the.. Hazel never mentioned a boy. He decided to eavesdrop for a bit.

"The cow says moo." The boy said simply as Hazel laughed.

What? How can 'the cow says moo' be funny? Frank mentally kicked himself. There must have been a joke or a story the boy was saying which ended with that. Still, Frank couldn't see how a humorous story be comical if the ending is 'the cow says moo'.

"Oh god, Leo. Coach must have been so pissed." Hazel said.

Right, so the guy's name is Leo. Frank mouthed the name a couple of times as if he's trying to memorize it.

"Yeah, he was." Leo said good-naturedly. "He gave me like a month of detention but I was leaving the next day anyway."

"Oh hi, Frank!" Hazel just noticed her friend 'casually' walking by.

"Hi Hazel." Frank said. "And you are?"

"Leo." Leo introduced himself. "The Supreme Commander of the Argo 2."

"Don't mind him." Hazel punched his arm.

Frank asked curiously. "What's the Argo 2?"

"This boat he's working on." Hazel answered. "He's an engineer and he's really proud of his boat."

"It's magnificent!" Leo boasted. "You guys should come see it!"

* * *

It's not too late. It's not too late. Piper chanted in her mind. The wedding is on and everybody was inside watching Jason and Reyna.

Piper couldn't let Jason marry Reyna. Isn't it bad enough Reyna proposes to your crush in front of you and he said yes? Now they are fricken getting married and going to be a married couple in front of her. It just doesn't work that way. Piper thought she had something with Jason but it turned out she was wrong.

She may be wrong about her future with Jason but honestly, she can tell Reyna and Jason doesn't work. The whole relationship seems forced and strained. It wasn't loving and magical as it should be. Reyna seems to have many things on her mind not regarding Jason while Jason is just confused of the whole thing. He had no idea what's going on and just goes along with whatever his fiancé suggests.

Piper realized she can't interrupt a wedding to suggest that Jason and Reyna weren't meant for each other. Things won't work that way. She needs something that is a fact to disrupt the wedding. Where she 'thinks' they shouldn't be together won't be the factor. She knew she would have to confess her love for Jason, the thing she has been hiding for a while. There wasn't another way to stop the wedding and there wasn't time to think of one.

There is the music. The wedding music. Jason and Reyna are now walking towards the pastor in front. Piper slipped in and sat on the back row where nobody can notice her. Everybody's eyes were on the couple. She wasn't going to make a scene until the part where she interrupts.

As Reyna and Jason made their way to the front, the pastor cleared his throat. "We are gathered here today on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

Silence. Everybody was waiting for the pastor to finish his mini-speech.

"Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you." The pastor continued on.

Piper waited patiently for the line. 'Speak now or forever hold your peace'. There is where she would interrupt like the movies.

"Groom, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" The pastor asked Jason.

"I do." Piper's heart sank. So, he was serious with this marriage.

"Bride, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" The pastor turned to Reyna.

"I do." Reyna replied solemnly.

"Ladies and gentleman from the audience, does anybody have an objects? Speak now or forever hold your peace." The pastor's piercing blue eyes challenged the audience daring them to interrupt the service.

There, there was it. The line Piper has been waiting for.

"I object." Piper stood up as all eyes turned on her.

* * *

**AN: Yay! hehe, sorry for the short chapter but it's the second one I posted today since I realize I need to update two chapters today in order to finish my story on Valentine Day :)**

** Stephenlongboard, sorry I had to do the breakup between Percy and Rachel without receiving your message since I realized if I don't do the break up now, the story won't run as smoothly. Thank you for offering the idea though! I really appreciated it! I'd love to hear your idea anyway! x**

**~Kisses, Emily**


	11. Called off

She was expecting angry glances from Jason and Reyna but they were simply confused. "They're not right for each other. Really. My mom's an expert on love, I should know."

The pastor glanced intently into Piper's kaleidoscopic eyes. "The choice of marrying is theirs and they have agreed. They are obviously in love with each other and right for each other."

"Oh what the heck." Piper muttered and rolled the eyes. "I love Jason too." She announced.

"Ms.."

"McLean." Piper prompted him.

"Ms. McLean. With all due respect, the wedding cannot be broken unless either the bride or groom objects themselves." The pastor said.

"Wait a moment." Jason said quietly and turned to Piper. "You really do?"

"Yeah."

Reyna shook her head and sigh, she should have known this is coming. She thought she would be furious at this outburst but she isn't..in fact she felt a little glad for some reason. "I'm guessing this is prime time to tell you something, Jason. I um.. kind of cheated on you."

'What?" Jason frowned, he didn't seem angry, more surprised.

"I kissed Leo." Reyna confessed as Leo tried to hide himself behind curtains.

"Leo, come out." Jason laughed and heaved a sigh. "It's alright."

"Sorry, man." Leo muttered.

"Pastor, is it too late for this wedding to be cancelled?" Jason asked.

"What?" Reyna asked urgently. "What's happening?"

"I guess not Jason but do you seriously want this to be over?" The pastor questioned solemnly. "And I do, still get paid, don't I?" He muttered only loud enough for Jason to hear.

"Yes, you would." Jason nodded and faced Reyna. "I am so sorry Reyna. I don't think we can make this work. You have Leo and you guys would make a great couple."

"It was only a kiss!" Reyna protested.

"Only a kiss?" Jason repeated. "Don't you want more than that? Leo's lonely and as much as you guys different, opposites attract. By the way, that's quoting Piper."

"Piper. Right, how about her?"

"We'll work it out." Jason promised.

"Friends?" Reyna offered with a newfound smile.

"Friends." He confirmed.

"A perfectly good wedding ruined." The pastor sighed. "Oh well, I guess there's nothing to look at now. You are dismissed."

"The party is still on!" Jason called after the surprised audience who didn't expect this wedding to turn out the way it did. "We paid for it so it'll be pointless if nobody comes!"

* * *

"You um.. look nice." Grover complimented trying to shy his face away.

"You too." Juniper rubbed her hands together. "Let's get this party over with and hopefully your friend would be pleased."

"Yeah." Grover looked down at his feet. He hoped that Juniper had feelings for him despite being forced acquaintance but it seems like she didn't care.

"Where's the food?" Juniper frowned as she peered around the space. The deck was crowded as loud music blasted through the speakers. The invitation card promised a lot of food and drinks but the table has yet to be found.

"I don't know." Grover started looking around the deck as well. "But I hope they have enchiladas."

"Oh my god, I know! Enchiladas are just amazing." Juniper gushed. "Do you know that place near the airport? Like the Heathrow Airport? God, that place has heavenly enchiladas."

"You like that place too?" Grover's eyes grew huge. "None of my friends like that place. Apparently, they serve terrible spaghettis but all they have to do is to try the enchiladas."

"Why would they even order the spaghetti when enchiladas are on the menu?"

"They are weird." Grover laughed. "And they think I'm the odd one."

"Your friends? Percy is the one I really want to punch. He have been bothering me for ages." Juniper sighed.

"Sorry about that." Grover was obliged to apologize for his friend despite the fact he didn't approve of Percy bothering Juniper, nonetheless it did land him on a date.

Juniper shook her head. "Not your fault. Anyway, I'm glad we have something in common. I'd hate to go out with somebody who doesn't have any similarities with me, even if I'm forced to."

"That will be awkward." He commented.

"Dance?" Juniper asked offering him her hand.

Grover blushed. "I'd love to."

* * *

"You know, I'd thought Rachel would take the break up better." Percy sighed as he sat on a beach chair facing the ocean to himself. "She won't even talk to me."

"Who?" Annabeth asked curiously as she sat down next to him.

"Rachel." Percy grumbled.

Annabeth frowned. "You broke up with her?"

"I declined her marriage proposal." Percy told her. "We're just not right for each other."

Annabeth patted his back gently. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Percy looked up at her. "I don't want to poke into your business but you seem like you've been in this situation before."

"I don't usually talk about it." Annabeth hesitated. "but yeah, it's not exactly what you think but sometimes, I over-imagine and the conclusion is kind of the same. There was this kid named Luke back in high school and we were friends. Really good friends. I liked him, as a boyfriend but now I realize he never returned my feelings. For prom, I thought he was going to ask me out but instead, he asked this other girl out. I was really crushed."

Percy's green eyes looked at her intently as he listened to her story.

Annabeth stopped abruptly. "I just realized this has nothing to do with what you're going through."

"Doesn't matter." Percy somehow managed a smile. "Keep going."

"Okay. So, I was really crushed. My life turned horrible. It was the worst years of my life. In fact, I never really recovered from that. Luke was my first crush and I still don't know if I'm over him." Annabeth covered her face with her hands. "Sorry, Percy. I know we're not here to talk about this but I never told anybody this before, not even my best friend. I think it's time I should tell somebody this."

"And I'm glad you did." Percy said. "I hope you're alright now."

"I guess I should be." Annabeth said. "It's ages ago."

Percy sighed. "So we both have pretty crappy love stories at the moment. I hope it gets better, it is Valentine day tomorrow. I have nobody to spend it with and for the last 5 years, I always had somebody. I can't find anybody in the middle of the ocean."

"Percy, you're such a seaweed brain." Annabeth slapped him across the face.

Percy rubbed the spot gingerly where her palms hit. "What have I done?"

"Oh god, you're oblivious." She shook her head. "I don't even know if it's funny or not."

"Let's go with hilarious?" Percy suggested.

"Percy." Annabeth said gently. "How about spending tomorrow with me?" and leaned it to touch Percy's lips with hers.

"Wow." Percy blushed after the kiss. "Sure, okay. Sounds great."

* * *

"Can't believe you really called off the wedding." Piper said as Jason stepped into the cabin.

"How did you know I came back? You're not even facing the door." Jason frowned.

Piper laughed. "I heard the door open."

"Alright. Fair enough." Jason smiled as he joined Piper on the bed. "and I can't believe you really like me."

Piper punched her friend. "Funny, I don't. It's an excuse, big one, to start you thinking."

"Think about what?"

"Questioning about you relationship with Reyna." Piper answered. "I read enough magazines, spent enough time with my mom Aphrodite, which by the way is like the love expert to know your relationship with her isn't right. Both of you aren't happy in it. There's some resentment in it."

"Looks like you've turned into a bit of a love expert like your mom." Jason commented. "So you don't really like me?"

"As a friend, yes. As an adopted brother if that ever happens, yes, although you are kind of like a friend-brother to me. As a boyfriend, or husband, or partner, no." Piper lied. Deep inside, she knew she developed some kind of a crush for Jason but it'll go away. She can lie and get away with it.

Jason shook his head, his blue eyes turned serious. "Shame."

"Why?"

"I kind of like you, Piper." Jason admitted. "You're something. If I wasn't dating Reyna before, we could be.."

"A couple?" Piper suggested with a small smirk.

"Yeah." Jason blushed. "It's just a thought."

"How would you like it if it came true?" Piper questioned softly.

"You mean, us, being a couple?"

"Yeah." Piper tilted her head. "Do you want to give it a go?"

There was a silence between them as Piper's kaleidoscopic eyes met Jason's electric blue ones. The tension was intense and it drove Jason crazy. There she was, suggesting a relationship between them which Jason wanted, but he doesn't know what he should do. Say yes? Walk away? Be as awkward as he is as usual? Instead, he kissed her.

* * *

**AN: hehe, bringing the couples in :) Wow..tomorrow's Valentine Day already! I wish I have a date planned or something but I'm going to this dance..single :P What are you guys doing tomorrow?**

**~Kisses, Emily**


	12. Last Day

"Frank, there's something I want to tell you." Hazel shifted her feet awkwardly.

"Yeah?"

"I lied." She admitted and bit her lips. "There. I lied."

"What?" Frank frowned. "About what?"

"I don't like you as a friend." Hazel started. "I think you'd make a great boyfriend. I just have to put it there. I can't bear facing somebody I lied to. I know you don't like me the same way but I just had to tell you."

"Hazel!" Frank's lips turned slyly. "In that case, I lied as well."

"Frank, you'd make a great boyfriend but I think it'll be better if you're mines." Hazel hinted.

He laughed. Hazel assumed it's a good sign. "How about that lation boy you've been hanging out with?"

"Leo?" Hazel shook her head. "He's a friend. Dude, you forgot about Reyna?"

"Right." The memory of the ex-bride confessing her kiss with Reyna flash backed into his mind. "So..the cow says moo."

"Excuse me?" Hazel raised her eyebrows.

"Leo said it and you laughed. I'm assuming it's funny but now it's just plain awkward." Frank said, not meeting her eyes.

Now, Hazel laughed. "Frank, don't try to tell jokes. You're hilarious just the way you are. Like the time you tripped in your house and it caused the whole chaotic scene. Your grandmother was screaming, it was unbelievable."

He blushed. "That's not suppose to be funny. You're not suppose to laugh. You're suppose to laugh at this."

"That's the beauty of it."

"The pig says oink?" Frank tried again. "Is this the code?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Leo questioned. "With you and Jason.."

"Yeah." Reyna nodded. "We're fine. You guys?"

"Yup." Leo said.

Silence. Things have gotten a bit awkward between them since the kiss was revealed. Jason forgave them and was happy to see them together

"So, we're going to Myknonos?" Leo asked.

Reyna punched her boyfriend in the guts. "No! We're going to Athens. I want to see why the Romans loved greek architecture so much."

Leo wailed. "But I want to see pretty houses."

"Then it's Santorini." Reyna raised her eyebrows.

"But Myknonos has parties, apparently it has a lively night-life." Leo protested. "I read it off some travel guides."

"We're not going to Greece to party." Reyna sighed. "There's a lot more to partying in Greece, things more interesting like we can study the history of Ancient Greece, the myths and legends…"

"And how they celebrate." Leo ended. "Didn't that Dietnysus dude host millions of parties?"

"First of all, it's Dionysus." Reyna corrected. "He is certainly not in a diet. Not that anybody written of anyway."

"So..Mykonos?"

"What's wrong with the night clubs in Athens?" Reyna asked.

"Uh..it's not famous?"

"I'll think about it." Reyna shook her head but can't restrain a smile. "You know, two days ago I won't even be dreaming that you're coming with me."

* * *

Piper pursed her lips as she put down her phone. "I can stay a couple of extra days but I'll have to rush back right afterwards."

"That's great!" Jason grinned. "We can go to the temple of Aphrodite you really wanted to go to! Or..the ruins of the temple…"

"Ugh." Piper sighed. "What kind of idiots would break down a perfectly good temple?" She shook her head and tried to sound livelier. "We can visit the Temple of Zeus. I heard there's one in Athens where you can still see some pretty good columns."

"Yeah." Jason nodded. "My cousin went their last year and I saw the pictures, it's great."

Piper sat herself on the bed and took a sip of her coke. "What do you want to do once we get off this boat?"

Jason tilt his head slyly and held Piper's hand as he said. "Piper, you know I never got to put the engagement ring to use.."

"Oh god." Piper murmured.

"Thought it'd look pretty on your fingers." Jason took the ring on. "Will you marry me."

"God." Piper muttered. "I should have known."

"Is there something wrong?" Jason asked quickly, putting the ring back to it's box. "If you're ready, it's fine."

"Jason, I really like you." Piper started. "but I still haven't known you enough. I can't..I can't marry you yet."

"It's alright." Jason said urgently. "I understand. Are we still..dating?"

"Yes, of course!" Piper laughed. "What made you think otherwise?"

"Well, the guy Percy declined his ex-girlfriend's propose and they're not together anymore." Jason winced. "I really don't want that to happen to us."

"They have their own story and we have our one." Piper smiled. "Come on, ours just started. Oh, by the way, I'm really sorry about the ring. I really am."

"It's fine." Jason shook his head. "The ring's nothing."

* * *

Percy and Annabeth looked up at the bright stars in the sky. They wanted every bit of this magical moment to last. Poseidon's Adventure is landing in Greece tomorrow and they'll have to part ways. Percy had to go straight to his father's house and Annabeth has no wasting time in the islands just yet. She wanted to go to Athens as it was her dream.

Percy didn't have Facebook, Skype, Twitter or any sort of things like that since his father forbade him to have so. Being the son of such a remarkable person (as Poseidon would put it), people can hack Percy's account and somehow wreck Poseidon's business. Percy didn't see that happening in any way but with his dad's vivid imagination, his business is gone if Percy had a simple Facebook account.

Annabeth suggested texting however, Poseidon didn't allow Percy to have phones either. It was a wonder how they communicated. According to Percy, he had to write old-fashioned letters to whoever he wanted to communicate with. It was a burden but as Poseidon would say 'it's the perks of being his son'.

Thanks to Poseidon's odd ways, they realized they have one out of a million chances of meeting each other again. It was a miracle how they met each other on this cruise and fell in love with each other. If anything went wrong or was a teensy bit different in their past, they won't be here at this time having one of the best time in their life. It's ironic how Poseidon made this all possible with his boat and ended it by giving them no ways to communicate.

"It's Valentines Day." Annabeth prompted.

"I know." Percy replied. "Sorry, I could have got you something special but I didn't know you before this whole cruise ride and those onboard duty free shops don't exactly have anything cool unless you wanted a shirt advertising my dad's company."

"Me neither." Annabeth sighed and took out something from her pocket. "Here, take this."

Percy looked at the small owl charm she gave him and placed it in his own pocket. "It's..beautiful."

She nodded. "It's special. It's suppose to be for your true love, your valentine. I gave it to Luke once thinking it's him but now I realized I was wrong. It's for you."

"Here." Percy got something from his pocket as well. "A shark tooth. Tore it off a shark five years ago when I almost got bitten by it."

"Wow." Annabeth breathed. "And you're giving me this cool souvenir from that to me? Don't you want something to remember you almost died?"

"Nah." Percy grinned. "You take it. I have that scar on my back to remember."

"I'll never lose this." Annabeth rubbed the tooth and held it close to her heart.

"Neither will I." He smiled at the owl charm as his arm wrapped around Annabeth's waist. Once again, they gazed at the starry night sky.

* * *

"Grover!" Juniper grinned as she saw the boy she wanted to meet in the deck. Morning arrived at it was time to get off the cruise but Juniper wanted to see Grover before they part ways.

"Juniper?" Grover frowned. He didn't expect his crush to come finding him. He thought she probably didn't want to go near him or Percy after the forced date.

"Look, before I go, I just want to give this to you." She handed a piece of folded paper to him. "Don't open it yet. Open it when I'm gone."

"Um..okay!" Grover stuttered managing a clumsy smile. "Sorry, I didn't know we were uh..exchanging gifts today so I didn't bring anything."

"No worries. We're not really exchanging gifts if you got nothing anyway."

"Right." Grover wanted to ask her where's she's going, how she's doing and just make a conversation in general but butterflies flew in his stomach and he is tongue tied.

"I better go now." Juniper nodded. This time, it was friendly, not a hasty escape. "See you!"

"Bye!" Grover waved.

"I think I'll be hearing from you a lot sooner than expected." Juniper had a small smile on her face as she pushed her luggage and took off.

Grover opened the piece of paper out of curiosity.

No. 834-2938 (AN: This is a random number, I don't even know who has it so please don't call it)

It's a phone number. He realized it's Juniper's number. Pocketing the piece of paper, he grinned.

* * *

**AN: This chapter will be the last one regarding what happens in the story but I will be updating an epilogue later on! xx**

******~Kisses, Emily**

** Life's a Happy Song, sorry, I didn't know that! aha, this is actually the first time I've heard of it!**

** Stephenlongboard, Aww :/ I'm sorry that she broke up with you! but hehe, singles club!**

** Aishani108, ahaha, forever alone together!**

** SerenaRose3, Yay! :) hehe, cheesy endings :P**

** Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Ooh, omg sounds fun! Tell me how it goes!**

** Someone, yup! I'll have two updates today but then it'll be the end of it...**


	13. Epilogue

One year passed since Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Leo, Frank and Hazel board the Poseidon's Adventure to Greece.

Jason and Piper are now engaged. The ring Jason bought a ring ago is delightfully sitting on Piper's fourth finger and they have proposed on the next Valentine Day. Exactly one year from the day Piper refused his proposal. Reyna was surprisingly fine with the relationship and even teased them for being the cutest couple she's ever seen. They're all on good terms.

Reyna and Leo are married and currently lives in Rome despite Leo's protests. They have constant arguments even about the smallest details but they always manage to make up.

Frank and Hazel has been dating ever since the cruise. Their relationship is cute, fragile and sweet. They are perfectly happy with where they are and have no desire to take their relationship to another level.

Grover and Juniper remained friends, they are frequently texting and skyping each other. They're the type of friends whom everybody insist like each as a romantic partner but declines.

Rachel found herself another boyfriend whom understood her better and who she loved even more than she would ever loved Percy. When she grew to became a grandmother, the story of her, Percy and Annabeth was only for her grandchildren to hear. Of course, she had kept in touch with Percy (through letters) but now they're just friends.

Percy and Annabeth never seen each other ever since they left the cruise. They thought of each other daily and hoped to somehow bumped into each other on the streets or meet each other in some coincidence like how they met each other on the cruise. Annabeth regretted not giving her address to Percy to write letters to each other. She thought it was just a crush and it wasn't worth revealing her address but even then, she should have noticed the hints and signs that Percy wasn't just that. You can't throw him away. He'll always linger in her mind. Sometimes, Annabeth would take her tooth and gaze at it for hours and daydream the hopeless relationship they have if they somehow stay in touch after the cruise. One of her hobbies became star-gazing as she has done that with Percy quite often on the cruise. It was reassuring to know no matter how far they are, they're still under the same sky. Percy became quite obsessed with finding Annabeth. He asked friends if they know her, tried looking though Poseidon Adventure's customer lists (which hopefully still contains her details) etc, however, he has been unsuccessful. One day, they hope, they would see each other again.

The Poseidon's Adventure has done it's magic again. Unlikely strangers meet and fall in love, supposedly perfect couples break apart, friends turn into more than friends… The cruise has left every passenger a memory they'll never forget. As they grew older, the memory became more and more distant but it still burns in their minds. Everybody had their own story, sometimes entwining with each other but promising.

Soon, there'll be another journey, another season, another year, and another group of people will realize the power of Poseidon's Adventure.

* * *

**AN: If this was a fairytale, this will be the appropriate part to put 'The End' in it. I would like to thank everybody who read and reviewed this. Every single review or even if you just read a chapter means a lot to me. I know the story haven't really ended properly and the journey can continue on but I think it's best for you to imagine what happens next. Feel free to message me if needed! **

**Happy Valentines! and thanks again! xx**

**~Kisses, Emily**


End file.
